This invention relates to a board game apparatus which can be played in a large number of varieties and fashions according to the rules of the game to provide great entertainment and a stimulating experience for the players.
There are many different types of board games. One type of board game commonly comprises a playing board having a design pattern provided thereon, and a plurality of playing pieces adapted to move on the board according to the rules of the game. Many of such games are used for entertainment as well as for stimulating the imagination of the players. The playing pieces are to be placed at pre-set locations on the board at the commencement of the game in only one predetermined pattern. For example, in the common checker game or chess game the playing pieces are placed in a single pattern at preassigned positions on the board at the start of the game; and then each player takes alternate turns to move a playing piece according to the rules of the game. However, this type of game does not allow the playing pieces to be arranged in more than one initial set up pattern; and it is restricted to one type of game and play method. Moreover, the odds of winning the game are always drastically in favour of the more learned or experienced player.
A second type of board game is provided with a singular playing piece or alternatively a plurality of playing pieces which are placed and moved over a board having a usually complex pattern provided thereon based on the number obtained in rolling a die or more than one die. Such game provides a high degree of entertainment based on the luck in rolling the die but it does not provide any challenge to the players in having to decide the manner of making the move of the playing pieces over the board so as to arrive at a winning situation. Again this type of game is restricted to one type of game and play method. The board game under the tradename of "Monopoly" is one type of such board game.